


To Put Christmas in the Air

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 18: Wrapping Presents
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	To Put Christmas in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you're one of those people that reads the tags before reading a story please keep in kind that the light angst is just that. Like it's barely there lol
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying!

Magnus had forgotten how fun wrapping presents could be. He had always been somewhat of a perfectionist when it came to doing it and luckily for him Ragnor was the best and he'd taught Magnus a few of his tricks. He had used them almost every real up until he didn't really have a reason to wrap presents. But this year he had a whole family and he was going to wrap the shit out of everything.

Alexander on the other hand, despite what Magnus had right to believe was with the help of several runes, couldn't seem to get the hang of any method.

They'd had a pretty normal day, the both of them where little more busy due to everyone frantically trying to get things done before Christmas rolled around. Alec had come home to yet another tray of cookies baked and dinner set out on the table. They ate and talked to each other before Magnus was declaring that he needed the wrap presents while they had some time and they could watch some more Christmas movies as they did so.

Alec grumbled only a little when Magnus mentioned it, following along quietly. He'd made them some of his mother's hot chocolate again before flopping down onto the floor with Magnus who had already begun his process.

Now, they were about half way through all the presents they'd gotten for their family members, Magnus had done a majority of them while Alec was still carefully wrapping his fifth one. Eventually he gave up with a groan, pushing the present towards his husband.

"How do you do that so well?" Alec asked, not even attempting to hide the whine in his voice.

Magnus couldn't help but giggle, finishing wrapping the present Alec had been working on quickly and with ease.

"Ragnor was always really good at wrapping presents. It took me years to convince him to let me in on his secret."

Magnus could tell, just with a quick glance towards his husband, that Alec had somewhat regretting asking and it had made him sigh.

"Y'know," he whispered. "It's not so hard to talk about him anymore. At first it was, I could barely say his name without wanting to cry." He glanced up at Alec, "But now, I'm just happy that I got my time with him and that I get to tell his stories."

At some point he had stopped wrapping and Alec took the chance to reach over and grab his hand. The Shadowhunter squeezed gently, before pulling it up to his mouth, pressing soft kisses that made Magnus' heart thump loudly in his chest.

"I miss him, but I also know he's probably in a better place. Somewhere quiet where he can just read all the time." Magnus mumbled, squeezing Alec hand back.

"So you don't have to feel back when you ask a question and my answer involves him."

He shook his head when Alec opened his mouth, most likely to apologize.

"Its okay, I like talking about him."

Alec smiled sadly, leaning over to press a closed mouth kiss to his lips, just a press of skin but it had Magnus sighing happily as he kissed back. When his husband pulled away, it was like something had clicked into the right place as he grabbed another present.

"Well, maybe you could teach me some of his tricks."

That had Magnus smiling as he grabbed the scissors and began cutting out the right size of wrapping paper for Alec. "I would love to." He replied with a wide smile.

Some part of him knew that Ragnor was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there only 6 day left until Christmas eve, I'm a mess I still need to finish my shopping oml. I'm just low on money rn sigh
> 
> Anywho,
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying my lil drabble here.
> 
> Make sure you check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter, I post the next days prompts on there, updates about these drabbles and just about everything else fic related for this challenge :)
> 
> Feel free just to hop onto Twitter and yell at me about anything, I'll probably just yell back lol (Twitter is babyboymagnus)


End file.
